Wuhu Island Civil War
The Wuhu Island Civil War 'was an armed conflict between North Wuhu, controled by Matt and Mattist Party of Wuhu Island, and South Wuhu, controled by Wuhu Guest B and The Revolutionairy Party of Wuhu Island. It is believed that because the Civil War weakened Wuhu Island, it made the 2003 Lorocia Attacks, and later the Attacks of 2016 possible. Causes of the War After the end of World War 2, famine and poverty struck Wuhu Island due to constant air strikes by Imperial Japan, Matt, the current president of Wuhu Island at the time, made economic changes to help the economy, like introducing a new currency (New Wuhu Island Dollar) and creating a Centillion dollar bill, however, this only made matters worse. This caused hyperinflation which made the prices double every second. Other countries refused to help Wuhu Island due to controversy caused by the current method of execution at the time, swordplay, which resulted in the botched execution of Ryan in which he lost all his limbs and was disemboweled but didn't die until 10 minutes later, when Matt decapitated him. Unhappy with this, Guest B and his followers decided it was time for change, they created the Revoulutionairy Party of Wuhu Island, a fascist party which claimed to "want make the island a much better place" by "reducing class in equality" and "severly limiting the control of the state over the people", but in reality wanted to make Wuhu Island a totalitarian state in which a strict a strict social class structure would be placed in order to avoid chaos. In the 'elections of november 1945 ', Matt won by 80%, which half of the island consireded fraudulent which caused the 'November Revolution, ''' in which the island was divided in half. Course of the war '''The Start and escalation, 1945-1946 After the November Revolution, the Island was chaotic, as both sides of the island were totalitarian, the only difference was that the mattist side wanted to stop the war as soon as possible and go back to a democratic country, while the revolutionairy one wanted the island to stay like this. The revolutionaries controled the beach, the town, the houses north west of the town, the castle and the nearby lake the, wedge island, which was a gulag were prisoners were forced ro work in agriculture, hotel east of the town (although at the time it a bunch of factories which produced things for nearby Islands such as guns, food (although thanks to world war 2 and rapid industrialization, this was usually bankrupt and famine was frequent), cars and sports equipment. While the Mattist controlled all the small islands, which were used for very small factories, the maka wuhu (although most of the time this was disputed, because it was used for mining operations), the candle, and the cocoba hotel, which was the main base of the Mattist, mostly because all the revolutionaries were unaware of a new hotel was being built, and the rest of the locations In December, the island quickly changed between a capitalist democracy and a fascist totalitarian state (although the revolutionaries claimed to be democratic and communists) from January to March, not much happened but they were a few injuries here and there, The april fools battle of 1946 were the mattist destroyed the tennis rackets factory of south wuhu, which in return resulted in the invasion of the maka wuhu, which was north wuhu's main income thanks to mining, which resulted in the loss of half of the miners and the loss of the main source of income of north wuhu, however, the Mattist had a back up plan, in which they invaded the gulag in wedge island and send the prisoners to the destroy the crops north-west of the town, which caused a a famine which severly decreased the income of south wuhu due to people working slower thanks to famine, and bankruptcy of the agricultural sector, although they later recovered Tensions escalated when Guest B called Matt the N-word, in july 1946, which resulted the bombing of the maka wuhu, which made it erupt and destroyed all life near the volcano and the partial destruction of the summerstone castle in which Guest C lost his life In November 1946, The revolutionaries contacted their spy, theo, which revealed the location of the cocoba hotel, which forced the revolutionaries to go to what is now know as the private island, were a gun factory is located, however the cocoba hotel was still an outpost were patrol boats were manufactured, the Mattist replied by contacting their spy, Tommy, which suicided bombed between the gun and car factory, shouting "for freedom!" Before obliterating the factories and half of the workers which gave a severe disadvantage to south wuhu Communist intervention, January 1947 While South Wuhu was infact Fascist, they claimed to be communist and Guest B was friends with Stalin, which agreed to help South wuhu, sent basic military supplies, including a tank, and enough food for a whole year, although nothing happened in January Capitalist intervention, February 1947 After the soviets agreed to help, the U.S. sent military troops and military equipment and food to north wuhu, outposts were built near the border with south wuhu, aswell as factories and houses. The Soviets did the same thing. March of terror After the tensions severely increasing, Matt called Guest B "a d*ck sucking f*ggot which does absolutely f*cking nothing and sleeps with a wh*re" after hijaking the south wuhu state radio, called "Wuhu's People Radio" This resulted in the revolutionaries airstriking the private island, and executed anyone that didn't support them or their allies, while the Mattist sunk a supply ship, which resulted in airstikes in both sides of the island, destroying everything but the private island, the cocoba hotel, the town (minus the factories) and the summerstone castle, which resulted in both sides sending troops to shoot each other in open fields, which resulted in 10000 people dying in that month alone and caused the... Anarchy on Wuhu island, April-December 1947 During this time, there was nothing in wuhu island other than war, as all factories were shut down in favor of the militaries and there was no bunkers as airstrikes destroyed any construction in the battle field, and both governments had issues with their populations, as informations were getting gossiped every 2 seconds, and enemy soldiers were seen taking beer with each other, and no suppresion was in place, as Chris called Guest B a "dumb*ss" but was never executed for it. This resulted in Wuhu Island not having any form of control, and caused the island to plummet in income per adult and total wealth to 1$ in both sides, making wuhu island the poorest place on earth. De-escalation, first half of 1948 The United States and the Soviet Union agreed to reduce tensions, by 1) stopping any combat till both sides were functional 2) Invest in their respective sides. This caused to wuhu Island to get partially rebuilt, and both sides had regained their peak industrial output and the island was like a normal country again. Battles for the Maka Wuhu, last half of 1948 After an increase in the demand of raw materials, mostly minerals, both sides starting battling for the Maka Wuhu, mobilizing all their troops there and mining as soon as of possible, however this caused the governments to negligect the agricultural sector, which caused a famine Island-wide, eventually the revolutionaries used their tank and claim the volcano. Hyper inflation, first half of 1949 a soviet whistle blower claimed that the Soviet union produced more currency than it claimed, which was confirmed to be true, and cause the value of the currency to fall free, however, a Soviet spy was put in charge of the central bank of north wuhu, which caused the inflation rate to go to 1M% in a few months, this caused the governments to stop most military operations. Final months, last half of 1949 in july, the governments managed to stabilize their currencies, and a peacy treaty was signed in September, however the Mattist broke this treaty in Halloween, which is known as Halloween Havoc of 49', in which the Mattist attempted to take over the town, which resulted in the death of half of the children on the Soviet side, this caused south wuhu to bomb the private island in November 23rd, which 10 people died, including Matt's father, Watt. But the war ended in Christmas 1949, when south wuhu spent a million dollars in military supplies, including tanks, missiles, and a warship, in which they invaded the northeen half and destroyed all buidings and killed half of the northern army, this caused Matt to surrender,before never being seen for decades again with high ranking officials. Aftermath The whole island was know in communist possession, which meant the Island was never going to be democratic again, as Guest B was heavily paranoid, however, he agreed to reduce the control over the people, as the United Nations put in the second peace agreement "to reduce the control and surveillance to inhabitants of the island". The Island went back to Matt in the 80's when Matt returned. Category:History